


Claimed by You

by eL27



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha Natsuki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating, Omega Tokiya, Omega Verse, Rut, Starish - Freeform, Uta no Prince-sama - Freeform, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform, heat - Freeform, idol, mate, mature - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Pertama kalinya Natsuki mencium bau yang sangat manis dan mampu meningkatkan hormon Alpha dalam dirinya. Ia ingin menjadikan pemilik pheromone harum ini menjadi miliknya.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 8





	Claimed by You

Menjadi satu-satunya Omega dalam unit idol remaja bernama Starish yang cukup terkenal saat ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ichinose Tokiya sangat merasakan penderitaan itu. Pada awalnya ia hanyalah penyanyi solo yang kemudian direkrut untuk bergabung dalam unit baru bentukan agensi yang menaunginya. Dan Tokiya tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan tergabung dalam unit yang berisi tiga Alpha sekaligus.

Selama ini ia menyembunyikan dengan erat identitas _secondary gender-nya_ sebagai Omega dengan sangat baik. Tokiya bahkan memalsukan identitas _secondary gender-nya_ menjadi Beta agar ia tetap bisa bertahan di dunia entertainment yang ini jalani sekarang. Setiap mendekati masa heat Omega-nya, Tokiya akan menyuntikkan surpdenga berdosis cukup tinggi hingga bisa menekan pheromone Omega-nya dengan sempurna.

Selama berkarir solo, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Namun sejak ia tergabung dalam unit Starish, segalanya menjadi cukup sulit bagi Tokiya. Apalagi ketiga Alpha dalam unitnya itu masih single dan belum memiliki mate. Entah kenapa Tokiya merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi aneh ketika ia bersama dengan mereka. Namun yang jelas, hal itu sangat menyulitkan Tokiya yang notabene adalah seorang Omega.

Beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba terjadi hal yang aneh pada tubuh manusia. Munculnya _secondary gender_ pada tubuh manusia waktu itu menandakan adanya evolusi pada tubuh manusia. Terdapat tiga _secondary gender_ yang akhirnya dapat diidentifikasi dan menjadi hal biasa dalam kehidupan umat manusia saat ini.

_Secondary gender_ tertinggi disebut sebagai Alpha. Sifatnya yang dominan, tegas dan memiliki posisi tertinggi dalam kasta membuat semua manusia berharap mereka dapat terlahir memiliki _secondary gender_ seorang Alpha. Keistimewaan seorang Alpha lainnya adalah ia dapat merasakan dan membaui seorang Omega yang ditakdirkan sebagai pasangannya atau _mate-nya._ Seorang Alpha akan berubah menjadi posesif dan protektif kepada pasangan Omega-nya. Seorang Alpha akan merespon masa _heat_ Omega dengan _rut-nya_ hingga keinginan untuk melakukan hubungan seks dengan pasangannya sangatlah tinggi.

Berada di tengah kasta adalah Beta. Beta bisa disebut juga sebagai manusia biasa. Beta tidak akan mengalami rut ataupun heat. Meskipun Beta tidak memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi seperti Alpha, namun mereka cukup mudah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mereka inginkan. Berbeda dengan Omega yang akan mengalami kesulitan jika ingin bekerja secara mandiri.

Kasta terakhir adalah Omega. Pada dasarnya seorang Omega diklaim sebagai seseorang yang memberikan keturunan. Baik Omega perempuan atau laki-laki, jika mereka menjadi pasangan seorang Alpha, keberhasilan mereka untuk mengandung akan meningkat. Jika pasangan Omega dan Alpha melakukan hubungan badan ketika mereka mengalami _heat_ dan _rut,_ dapat dipastikan si Omega akan mengandung benih si Alpha setelahnya.

Namun, tidak semua Alpha dan Omega langsung memiliki _mate_ begitu mereka mengetahui _secondary gender-nya_ pada usia tujuh belas tahun. Maka dari itu dunia pengobatan ikut berkembang dengan menciptakan sebuah serum bernama surpresan yang dapat membantu Omega atau Alpha yang belum berpasangan ketika mengalami masa _heat_ dan _rut._ Masa _heat_ ataupun _rut_ akan berlangsung minimal selama satu minggu, dan setiap harinya dokter akan memberikan dosis surpresan yang harus dipakai semasa _heat_ atau _rut._

Tokiya menghembuskan napas lega ketika tubuhnya merasa lebih baik setelah ia menyuntikkan surpresan ke dalam tubuhnya. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap dengan selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

  
***

_“Nee, nee,_ Ren- _kun,_ Syo- _chan,_ apa akhir-akhir ini kalian mencium bau yang sangat harum di sekitar _dorm_ ini?” tanya Natsuki pada dua Alpha yang berada di ruangan itu.

“Eh? Bau harum? Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa,” ucap Otoya menatap Natsuki bingung.

Syo mendengus mendengar ucapan Otoya itu. _“Baka,_ tentu saja kau tidak akan menciumnya, Otoya! Kau itu Beta, bukan Alpha!” tukas Syo. Otoya hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

“Bau harum yang kau maksud...apakah bau Omega, Shinomiya?” tanya Masato, Beta lain dalam kelompok itu.

Natsuki mengangguk. “Sepertinya seorang Omega. Aku juga tidak yakin,” jawab Natsuki.

“Tapi grup kita tidak memiliki anggota seorang Omega, bukan?” tanya Masato.

“Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa di sekitar sini,” ucap Ren.

“Akupun tidak mencium bau harum apa-apa,” tambah Syo.

“Wah... mungkinkah itu _mate-_ mu, Natsuki!” seru Cecil gembira. Cecil juga seorang Beta dalam kelompok itu.

Natsuki terdiam selama beberapa saat. “Tetapi siapa yang mempunyai bau harum itu? Aku tidak merasakannya pada Haru- _chan_ meskipun Haru _-chan_ adalah seorang Omega,” ucap Natsuki.

“Tunggu saja. Tidak lama lagi pasti kau akan bertemu dengannya, Natsuki.” Syo tersenyum menepuk pelan bahu sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Natsuki ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Icchi?” tanya Ren. “Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi,” tambahnya.

“Ah, Tokiya mengatakan padaku ia sedikit tidak enak badan. Jadi Tokiya ingin beristirahat saja hari ini,” jawab Otoya yang memang satu kamar dengan Tokiya.

“Apa Ichinose- _san_ baik-baik saja?” tanya Masato.

Otoya terdiam sebentar. “Hmm, mungkin,” jawabnya kemudian.

“Kau terlihat ragu menjawabnya!” tuding Syo.

“Eee... Tokiya hanya mengatakan padaku ia tidak enak badan dan ingin beristirahat. Tokiya juga bilang tidak ingin diganggu, jadi aku pikir Tokiya akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat!” tukas Otoya membela diri.

Ren terkekeh. “Kalian seperti tidak tahu Icchi saja. Icchi pasti akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Icchi tidak ingin merepotkan kita semua,” ucapnya.

“Tokiya memang seperti itu. Tapi sedikit bergantung pada kita juga tidak ada salahnya juga, kan?” tanya Cecil yang terlihat sedih ketika mengatakannya.

_“Maa, maa,_ kita biarkan saja Tokiya istirahat hari ini. Mungkin saja Tokiya memang lelah dan ingin beristirahat!” tukas Syo.

“Ah, kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Tokiya _-kun!”_ seru Natsuki semangat.

“Oii, apa yang akan kau rencanakan untuk membuatkan Tokiya sesuatu!?” tanya Syo menatap horor Natsuki.

“Aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk Tokiya _-kun!”_ seru Natsuki kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dorm mereka.

“Hoi, Natsuki! Tunggu! Jangankan hancurkan dapurnya!” seru Syo yang langsung berlari mengikuti Natsuki.

“Aku rasa dapur akan selamat jika Kurusu bersama dengan Shinomiya,” komentar Masato.

  
***

Berkat bantuan dan pengawasan dari Syo, akhirnya Natsuki dapat menyelesaikan memasak bubur untuk Tokiya. Juga berkat Syo yang bersama Natsuki, dapur _dorm_ bisa terbebas dari kehancuran.

Natsuki segera membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan segelas air menuju kamar Tokiya. Syo tidak ikut mengantar Natsuki ke kamar Tokiya karena tiba-tiba Haruka meminta mereka untuk berkumpul di gazebo danau yang tidak jauh dari dorm mereka. Anggota Starish lain akhirnya memberikan tanggung jawab kepada Natsuki untuk menjaga Tokiya selama mereka pergi.

Natsuki sedikit kesusahan mengetuk pintu kamar Tokiya karena nampan yang ia bawa di tangannya. Namun akhirnya dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga ia dapat mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

Natsuki mengernyit ketika sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam kamar. Ia yakin sekali jika Tokiya masih berada di dalam kamarnya, karena kalaupun Tokiya ingin pergi dari dorm pasti ia akan pamit setidaknya kepada salah satu anggota Starish.

“Tokiya _-kun,_ kau di dalam?” panggil Natsuki akhirnya. Hening, masih tidak ada jawaban. “Tokiya- _kun!”_ panggil Natsuki lagi. Lagi-lagi masih hening.

Natsuki meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke lantai, lantas mencoba membuka pintu kamar Tokiya. Natsuki mengernyit ketika pintu kamar Tokiya tidak terkunci. Ia mengangkat bahunya, kemudian mengambil kembali nampan yang ia letakkan.

“Aku masuk ya, Tokiya _-kun.”_ Natsuki lantas masuk ke dalam kamar itu, meskipun tidak ada jawaban dari Tokiya.

Natsuki melihat Tokiya tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Selimut tebal membalut seluruh tubuh Tokiya. Natsuki terkekeh ketika melihat Tokiya tertidur layaknya seorang bayi. Sangat pulas dan menggemaskan.

Natsuki meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjang Tokiya. Ia lantas duduk di pinggir ranjang Tokiya, bermaksud untuk membangunkan Tokiya.

“Tokiya _-kun,_ bangunlah. Aku membawakanmu bubur!” tukas Natsuki yang dengan iseng mencubit-cubit pelan pipi Tokiya.

Tokiya yang merasa tidurnya terganggu akhirnya terbangun. Ia mengerang sebal karena tidurnya terganggu. “Shinomiya _-san,”_ bisik Tokiya mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Natsuki tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Tokiya bangun dari tidurnya. “Aku membawakanmu bubur. Tokiya- _kun_ harus makan, _nee!”_ tukas Natsuki.

“Akan aku amb—” ucapan Natsuki terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ia mencium bau harum yang beberapa hari ini sering ia cium. Pandangannya lantas terhenti kepada Tokiya.

Tokiya yang tidak mendengar suara Natsuki lagi lantas mendongak. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat Natsuki sudah menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

“Shinomiya- _san...”_ panggil Tokiya.

“Tokiya _-kun,_ kau itu... Beta, kan?” tanya Natsuki masih menutupi hidungnya.

Kelopak mata Tokiya sontak melebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Natsuki. Ia menunduk, berusaha membaui dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia harus terkejut ketika ia bisa mencium bau _pheromone-nya_ yang semakin jelas.

_“Nee!_ Tokiya _-kun!”_ seru Natsuki yang membuat Tokiya terkejut. “Kau itu Beta, kan!?” tanya Natsuki lagi.

“Shinomiya _-san...aku—”_ Tokiya menolak menatap Natsuki. Tatapan tajam Natsuki kepadanya tiba-tiba membuat Tokiya merasa terintimidasi.

“Jawab aku, Tokiya- _kun!”_ seru Natsuki memaksa.

"Shinomiya _-san..._ aku minta tolong padamu, ambilkan serum yang ada di dalam laci kedua lemari itu!” tunjuk Tokiya ke arah lemari kecil di samping ranjang.

“Tokiya _-kun,_ jelaskan padaku lebih dulu! Baumu menguar di seluruh ruangan ini!” paksa Natsuki.

Takut-takut Tokiya akhirnya menoleh ke arah Natsuki. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat pupil mata Natsuki sudah berubah dan juga tatapan tajam yang masih Natsuki layangkan padanya.

“Shinomiya _-san_ aku mohon bantu aku mengambilkan serum itu terlebih dulu!” pinta Tokiya.

Natsuki terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mendekati lemari kecil itu dan membuka laci kedua seperti yang diminta Tokiya. Dengan satu tangan menutupi hidungnya dan satu tangan membuka laci, Natsuki mencoba mencari serum yang Tokiya minta.

“Apa ini?” tangan Natsuki memperlihatkan sebuah serum yang sudah berada di dalam alat suntik.

Tokiya mengangguk. “Berikan padaku, Shinomiya- _san!”_ pinta Tokiya.

Natsuki berjalan pelan mendekati Tokiya yang masih berada di atas ranjang. Tatapan mata Tokiya tidak lepas dari serum yang berada di tangan Natsuki.

“Terima kasih, Shinomiya- _san—TUNGGU_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SHINOMIYA- _SAN!”_ teriak Tokiya ketika tiba-tiba Natsuki membuang jauh serum di tangannya sebelum Tokiya sempat mengambilnya.

“Aku tidak peduli jika kau membenciku setelah ini, Tokiya _-kun._ Tapi baumu benar-benar membuatku gila!” tukas Natsuki sedikit mengeram.

Tokiya menatap horor Natsuki yang terus mendekatinya. Tokiya menggeleng pelan, ia mencoba bangkit dari ranjang untuk kabur. Namun Natsuki lebih dulu meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Tokiya dan menarik Tokiya kembali ke ranjang. Natsuki memaksa Tokiya berbaring di bawah kungkungannya.

Tokiya yang tahu ia berada dalam bahaya mencoba untuk berontak. Sayang sekali tenaganya sebagai Omega jelas kalah dibandingkan Natsuki yang seorang Alpha.

_**“Berhenti** **berontak!”**_ seruan Natsuki menggunakan suara Alpha-nya mendadak membuat Tokiya lemas. Naluri Omega-nya mendadak menurut dengan Alpha yang berada di atasnya.

Tokiya menggeleng lemah. Kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika melihat Natsuki menatapnya dengan kabut nafsu yang terlihat di matanya.

“Shinomiy—ahhmpppp—” suara Tokiya hilang ketika Natsuki dengan cepat menyambar bibir merahnya. Natsuki mengecup pelan bibir Tokiya, perlahan mulai menjilati kemudian menghisap bibir bawah Tokiya. Tubuh Tokiya mendadak panas, ia merasa lemas setelah mendapatkan ciuman dari Natsuki. Omega dalam dirinya serasa bersorak kegirangan tubuhnya dijamah oleh seorang Alpha. Hal yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan ketika ia mendapatkan _heat-nya._

Ciuman Natsuki semakin menuntut. Ia sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Tokiya hingga Tokiya membuka mulutnya. Natsuki tidak menyia-nyiakannya, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tokiya. Mengabsen gigi-gigi dalam mulut Tokiya dan mengajak lidah Tokiya untuk berdansa dengan lidahnya.

Tubuh Tokiya semakin panas. Setengah sadar Tokiya bisa merasakan basah pada bagian selatan tubuhnya.

“Kau benar-benar harum, Tokiya _-kun. Pheromone-_ mu membuatku gila!” bisik Natsuki pada telinga Tokiya.

Tokiya melenguh. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang masih putih bersih, memberikan akses bebas kepada Natsuki untuk mencumbui leher jenjangnya itu.

Desahan demi desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa Tokiya kontrol ketika Natsuki beberapa kali menggigit dan menghisap sekitar lehernya. Ciuman dan sentuhan Natsuki mulai membuat tubuhnya mulai menggila dan menginginkan lebih dari Alpha-nya.

“Al-Alpha...” bisikan Tokiya membuat Natsuki menghentikan aksinya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Tokiya. Saat itulah Natsuki bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan sayu Tokiya yang mengundang, wajahnya yang memerah dan bau pheromone yang semakin kuat menguar.

Natsuki mengeram. Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Tokiya, ia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi memabukkan yang berasal dari tubuh Tokiya. _“Mate.”_ Natsuki kembali mengeram ketika membisikkan kata itu di telinga Tokiya.

Tokiya yang mendengarnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Tidak lama kemudian ia menangis, menangis bahagia karena ia akhirnya bertemu dengan _mate_ yang selama ini ia tunggu.

Kedua tangan Tokiya bergerak pelan memeluk leher Natsuki. Natsuki masih sibuk dengan menciumi dan menggigiti leher Tokiya. Tokiya sudah tidak peduli jika apa yang Natsuki akan meninggalkan bekas _kissmark_ yang kentara. Ia hanya ingin sang Alpha menandainya.

“Alpha...” bisik Tokiya lemah.

Natsuki kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Mendengar Tokiya memanggilnya Alpha dengan nada menggairahkan membuat Natsuki semakin tidak sabar ingin mengklaim Omega-nya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Tokiya _-kun.”_ Natsuki berucap. Ia mengecup bibir Tokiya sebelum memutar tubuh Tokiya dan memaksa Tokiya menungging.

Wajah Tokiya berubah semakin memerah malu ketika Natsuki mulai menurunkan celana dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Natsuki melebarkan matanya ketika melihat lubang anal Tokiya yang sudah sangat basah. Cairan _silk—cairan_ yang memudahkan pasangan Alpha-Omega ketika bercinta—yang dimiliki para Omega sudah membasahi lubang anal Tokiya.

“Kau sudah sangat basah, huh?” tanya Natsuki yang membuat Tokiya semakin memerah malu.

Natsuki meraba sekitar lubang anal Tokiya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Tokiya yang menegang ketika ia melakukan itu. Natsuki mendekati Tokiya kemudian berbisik pelan.

“Rileks. Jangan tegang begitu.”

Tokiya hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Ia percaya kepada Alpha-nya.  
Natsuki kembali menjauh. Kali ini mencoba memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang anal Tokiya. Tokiya kembali menegang, namun tidak lama kemudian mulai rileks. Tangan Tokiya meremas erat sprei yang ada di bawahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Natsuki pada bagian selatan tubuhnya membuat Tokiya tidak tahan.

Natsuki kembali memasukkan satu jari, dua jari dalam lubang anal Tokiya sekarang. Ia melakukan gerakan seperti menggunting untuk merenggangkan otot di sekitar lubang anal Tokiya. Tiba-tiba Tokiya memekik kecil ketika merasakan kedua jari Natsuki menyentuh titik prostatnya. Natsuki yang melihatnya tersenyum puas. Ia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Tokiya.

Jari kembali ditambahkan. Natsuki cukup terkesan dengan mudahnya ia memasukkan jari demi jarinya ke dalam lubang anal Tokiya berkat adanya silk itu.

“Alpha...” Tokiya berbisik lemah. Natsuki melihatnya, tatapan penuh nafsu yang terpancar dari iris mata Tokiya. Natsuki tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus menyetubuhi Omega-nya agar bisa melewati masa heat tanpa penderitaan.

Natsuki menarik Tokiya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia kemudian kembali menciumi bahu Tokiya. Sedangkan tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan baju tidur yang masih melekat pada tubuh Tokiya. Begitu Tokiya telah telanjang bulat, wangi _pheromone_ Tokiya kembali menyeruak memenuhi indera penciuman Natsuki. Bau wangi yang selama beberapa minggu ini selalu menghantuinya.

Natsuki mengecup bahu Tokiya pelan. “Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Tokiya _-kun.”_

Tokiya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Natsuki. Natsuki ikut membuka seluruh pakaian yang masih menempel pada dirinya. Ia bisa melihat _precum_ yang menetes dari ujung penisnya. Melihat keseksian tubuh Omega-nya saja sudah bisa membuat penisnya menegang seperti ini.

Natsuki mengurut pelan penisnya, berusaha membuat penisnya semakin tegak berdiri. Tokiya yang melihat apa yang Natsuki lakukan di balik tubuhnya hanya bisa menunggu pasrah antara gugup dan tidak sabar merasakan penis Natsuki terbenam dalam tubuhnya.

Natsuki mendorong tubuh Tokiya. Kali ini Tokiya kembali menungging dengan lubang anal berkedut tidak sabar merasakan penis Natsuki. Natsuki mengecupi pelan punggung Tokiya yang berhasil mengantarkan sengatan mengejutkan pada tubuh Tokiya. Tokiya menikmatinya.

Natsuki tidak membutuhkan persiapan yang lama untuk memasuki tubuh Tokiya. _Silk_ yang para Omega hasilkan akan membantu penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang anal Tokiya.

Dengan sekali hentakan penis Natsuki berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang anal Tokiya. Tokiya memekik kaget. Kedua matanya melebar dan kedua tangannya meremas erat sprei ketika merasakan benda tumpul memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

“Sempit sekali.” Natsuki mengeram ketika merasakan dinding dalam lubang anal Tokiya meremas penisnya.

“Alh-Alph—” Tokiya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan terasa berat.

“Sstt, rileks.” Natsuki berbisik, sesekali mengecup bahu Tokiya. Ketika Natsuki merasakan Tokiya sudah mulai rileks, ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan pelan.

Tokiya kembali mendesah. Bagian bawahnya terasa seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Perih dan menyakitkan. Namun gerakan Natsuki yang konstan dan tidak terburu-buru membuat Tokiya semakin lama semakin nyaman. Desahan dan erangan dari pasangan itu langsung memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Desahan Tokiya yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuat adrenalin Natsuki meningkat. Ia semakin cepat menaikkan tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Awalnya pelan hingga menjadi cepat dan semakin cepat. Tokiya hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah ketika tubuhnya terhentak-hentak cukup keras seiring dengan kerasnya hentakan pinggul Natsuki.

“Ha-ah...haah...Al-Alpha...gi-git ak-aku!” Disela desahannya, Tokiya mencoba berbicara pada Natsuki untuk menggigitnya.

Natsuki merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Kulit punggung dan dada Natsuki saling bergesekan. Keduanya dapat merasakan panas tubuh masing-masing karena kegiatan mereka ini.

Salah satu tangan Natsuki meraih penis Tokiya dan mengurutnya pelan. Tokiya semakin mendesah keras. Hingga pada akhirnya Tokiya mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di tangan Natsuki. Natsuki tersenyum puas ketika melihat Omega-nya itu lemas tidak berdaya setelah pelepasan pertamanya.

Natsuki semakin mempercepat gerakan maju-mundur pinggulnya ketika ia juga merasakan dekat waktu pelepasan. Tubuh Tokiya kembali terhentak-hentak. Natsuki mengeram, gerakannya yang menghentak-hentak membuat desahan Tokiya semakin keras terdengar. Tidak lama kemudian Natsuki berada di ujung pelepasan. Ia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Tokiya. Bersamaan dengan penisnya yang mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam tubuh Tokiya, Natsuki menggigit tengkuk Tokiya.

Tokiya memekik. Rasa panas sangat terasa di sekitar tengkuknya. Tokiya meneteskan air mata, ia telah ditandai oleh mate-nya.

  
***

  
Tokiya tidak tahu berapa lama ia dan Natsuki melakukan seks, pastinya sudah berjam-jam. Tokiya menjadi yang terbangun lebih dulu, tubuhnya sangat pegal dan terasa remuk redam karena kegiatan mereka.

Pipi Tokiya memerah ketika merasakan seseorang memeluk perutnya erat. Ia lantas berbalik badan, melihat Natsuki yang masih tertidur pulas. Tokiya tersenyum, ia mengusap pelan kening Natsuki kemudian turun menuju hidung dan berakhir di bibir Natsuki. Ia tidak percaya Natsuki adalah mate yang selama ini ia cari.

“Aku tahu aku tampan.”

Tokiya membelalak, ia segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari bibir Natsuki. Namun dengan cepat tangan Natsuki meraih tangan Tokiya. Perlahan kelopak mata Natsuki terbuka, ia tersenyum ke arah Tokiya.

“Selamat pagi,” ucap Natsuki mengecup punggung tangan Tokiya dan berhasil membuat Tokiya kembali memerah malu.

“Sekarang sudah sore!” tukas Tokiya.

Natsuki terkekeh. “Sudah merasa lebih baik?” tanya Natsuki.

Tokiya terdiam, kemudian mengangguk malu. “Ya.”

“Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami jika Tokiya _-kun_ itu seorang Omega?” tanya Natsuki.

“Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, agensi tidak akan menerimaku menjadi artis mereka,” jawab Tokiya.

“Lalu selama ini apa yang Tokiya- _kun_ lakukan jika mengalami _heat?”_ tanya Natsuki.

Tokiya menoleh ke arah lain. “Aku menggunakan surpresan itu untuk menekan pheromone Omega-ku.”

“Berapa dosis yang Tokiya- _kun_ gunakan?” tanya Natsuki lagi.

Tokiya menghembuskan napas pelan, “lebih dari normal. Aku tidak ingin bau _pheromone-ku_ tercium sedikit pun,” jawab Tokiya.

“Tokiya- _kun,_ kau tahu bukan jika penggunaan surpresan berlebihan akan berakibat fatal pada tubuhmu!” tukas Natsuki.

“Aku tahu.”

“Lalu kenapa kau masih melakukannya?” tanya Natsuki.

Tokiya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Natsuki. “Aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Jika orang-orang tahu aku adalah Omega, agensi akan memecatku!” seru Tokiya.

Natsuki menjadi merasa bersalah ketika melihat kedua mata Tokiya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia lantas menarik Tokiya ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat.

“Mulai sekarang jangan gunakan surpresan itu lagi. Tokiya- _kun_ adalah Omega-ku sekarang, aku akan membantumu. Kita akan melewati masa _heat-_ mu bersama-sama,” bisik Natsuki.

Tokiya mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi ketika berada dalam pelukan Natsuki.

“Sekarang ayo kita membersihkan diri dan kamar ini sebelum yang lainnya kembali!” ajak Natsuki. Tokiya lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Tokiya memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba Natsuki menggendongnya secara _bridal,_ tangannya reflek memeluk leher Natsuki. Ia tidak ingin dirinya terjatuh dari gendongan Natsuki.

“Shinomiya- _san,_ apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Tokiya.

“Aku akan membantumu. Tokiya- _kun_ pasti lelah!” seru Natsuki yang lagi-lagi membuat Tokiya memerah malu. “Ayo kita mandi bersama sebelum yang lainnya kembali!” tukas Natsuki kemudian membawa Tokiya dalam gendongannya menuju kamar mandi.

  
***

  
Ren, Syo, Masato, Otoya dan Cecil hanya bisa melongo terkejut setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Natsuki dan Tokiya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Natsuki dan Tokiya sepakat akan memberitahu hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya kepada teman satu unitnya itu. Juga mengenai kebenaran bahwa Tokiya adalah seorang Omega. Tokiya sudah memutuskannya untuk memberi tahu yang sebenarnya, jika anggota yang lain tidak bisa menerimanya, masih ada Natsuki yang pasti akan selalu berada dipihaknya.

Tokiya berdiri bersembunyi di belakang Natsuki. Ia tidak berani menatap teman-temannya.

“Jadi, kalian berdua adalah _mate?”_ tanya Ren memecah keheningan.

“Ya!” jawab Natsuki mantap.

“Jadi, bau _pheromone_ yang kau maksud itu adalah _pheromone_ Tokiya tetapi kau tidak tahu jika itu Tokiya?” tanya Syo memastikan. Lagi-lagi Natsuki mengangguk. Syo melongo, ia mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali.

“Jadi kau sudah benar-benar menggigit Ichinose- _san?”_ tanya Masato.

“Aku menggigitnya beberapa kali,” jawab Natsuki tidak tahu malu. Tokiya yang mendengarnya merasa kesal dan mencubit pelan perut Natsuki.

“Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kita sudah mengetahui jika Icchi adalah Omega,” ucap Ren. Mendadak semuanya hening.

Keheningan mereka pecah ketika Cecil bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar. “Selamat ya Natsuki dan Tokiya, kalian resmi menjadi _mate!”_ serunya. “Walaupun Tokiya adalah Omega, Tokiya tetaplah Tokiya. Tokiya tetap menjadi bagian dari Starish. Tanpa Tokiya, Starish tidak akan lengkap!” tukas Cecil tersenyum.

Semuanya terdiam.

“Hem! Tokiya tetaplah Tokiya! Dan Tokiya tetap menjadi anggota Starish!” seru Otoya ikut menimpali.

Ren yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum. “Ya. Icchi tetaplah Icchi.”

Syo berdiri, ia berjalan mendekati Natsuki dan menepuk bahunya beberapa kali. “Aku ikut senang kau sudah menemukan _mate-_ mu, Natsuki. Tapi awas saja jika kau menyakiti Tokiya! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam meskipun kau itu sahabatku!” peringat Syo.

“Aku tidak akan menyakiti _mate-_ ku sendiri!” tukas Natsuki.

Syo, Otoya dan Cecil bersorak heboh. Mereka mendekati Natsuki dan memberikan berbagai peringatan agar berbuat baik kepada Tokiya. Terlebih Otoya yang menjadi sangat cerewet mengenai ini itu yang disukai dan tidak disukai Tokiya.

_“A-ano—”_

“Selamat ya!” ucapan Tokiya terhenti ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

“Jinguji- _san.”_

“Katakan padaku jika Natsuki menyakitimu,” ucap Ren mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Tokiya. “Aku akan dengan senang hati menggantikannya sebagai _mate-_ mu.”

“Jaga biacarmu, Jinguji!” Ren mengaduh pelan ketika mendapatkan cubitan bertubi-tubi dan ceramah gratis dari Masato.

Tokiya hanya bisa memperhatikan teman-temannya. Syo, Otoya dan Cecil yang memberikan wejangan pada Natsuki, atau Masato yang masih gemas pada tingkah Ren dan tidak berhenti mencubiti Ren. Tokiya tersenyum kecil, ia merasa Starish adalah bagian dari keluarganya.

“Hei, Tokiya- _kun!”_ panggil Natsuki. Tokiya menoleh. “Kemari!” Natsuki melambaikan tangannya pada Tokiya.

Tokiya menurut, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Natsuki. “Ada apa?” tanya Tokiya.

Natsuki tersenyum, dengan cepat ia meraih pergelangan tangan Tokiya dan menarik Tokiya ke dalam pelukannya. “Aku mencintaimu!” seru Tokiya.

Sorakan penuh kegembiraan terdengar dari teman-temannya. Pipi Tokiya mulai memerah malu, ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan pipinya yang memerah dan memilih untuk lebih membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsuki.

Tokiya tersenyum dalam pelukan Natsuki. Ia juga mencintai _mate-_ nya.

  
**——END——**


End file.
